


a kitten, a princess

by prosandconsof_breathing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Toys, camboy au, camboy yuri, im so sorry, otabek/jj light rivalry, this is basically just filth, you can probably tell where i got lazy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosandconsof_breathing/pseuds/prosandconsof_breathing
Summary: in which otabek and jj need to learn how to share [just a filthy camboy au I'm so sorry]





	a kitten, a princess

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i can't believe the first fic i write in years has daddy kink just end me right now. i can guarantee if i ever finish this yuri's gonna be so bratty.
> 
> anyways!! this is for otasucc on tumblr I hope it isn't too bad for something totally unedited lmao

It's been a mere three minutes since he saw the announcement.  
  
His clock is ticking softly in the background, infuriatingly. The stream hasn't started yet, a black square right in the middle of the boy's cutesy pastel blue theme.  
  
Otabek is antsy. The boy, _icetigerbaby_ , hasn't been on for a good few weeks, and Otabek's found that no one else can affect him as much as he can. And god, does he really need to see those pouty little lips right now. He squirms on his bed. He'd stripped down to his boxers, set his laptop at his side because he knew he would always end up feeling hotter than when streams started. Sometimes he'd feel like he was on fire, that gorgeous boy was too good. Too beautiful.  
  
The screen flickers to life. Otabek hears the softest of twinkling giggles in his headphones. Finally.  
  
The boy is perched on his knees on a plush bed, camera capturing all the way up from a painfully short pink skirt to a slender nose. Long blonde hair that normally hangs like a halo around his little body is tied up, two pigtails flirting with the slight curve of his waist. He's talking now, softly, twirling one around his finger like a bashful little school girl. _So it's one of those nights._

Unable to resist, he tips a few tokens just because he finds this sweet boy so cute. It brings a happy little sound from his pink little lips, shining with a sticky gloss, makes him wriggle his cute little ass at the camera. God, he's adorable.  
  
“So soon?” he chimes, makes his voice purposefully high and child-like. There's a slight accent to his words, an accent Otabek loves,  “What for?”  
  
**goldenbear:**   you're especially cute tonight, kitten, I couldn't resist  
  
_Icetigerbaby_ immediately recognises both the username and endearment as one of his most loyal patrons and blushes, juts out his lower lip cutely. Waggling a finger playfully at the camera, he teases, “You're just trying to butter me up and get my clothes off faster, aren't you, _goldenbear_? I don't quite believe anyone could be so sweet without an ulterior motive.”  
  
Of course he had an ulterior motive, he wanted to get off so badly. It's like the boy knew and he was just dragging it on to torture him, the little menace. Regardless, he watches with awe as the boy wriggles his underwear off from under his skirt, lifts the fabric to show the viewers. It's white, dotted with little strawberries. Painfully adorable. There's a little damp patch where the head of his cock would have been, and _icetigerbaby_ makes a gleeful little sound when he notices it.  A little tongue darts out to lap at it, giving tiny little kitten licks to the fabric and making happy little noises. Otabek can feel arousal finally, _finally_ , stirring inside of him.  
  
A few loud _pings_ sound, tips pouring in. Comments are picking up as well and Otabek can feel his blood boil when he recognises a particular username.  
  
**kingjj:**   such a pretty little princess  
**kingjj:**   even when you tease us so cruelly~  
**kingjj:**   how are you going to torture us today, pretty thing??  
  
The boy sticks his tongue out and announces that it's a surprise before pattering off screen for a moment. Sounds of fumbling register in Otabek's headphones, gentle music plays in the background. A pale, perfect ass peeks out from under the little skirt. Otabek is going to die. He's going to die with his cock in his hand and it's going to be humiliating. Who will tell ma? Who's going to feed his cat?  
  
He's pulled away from his thoughts, halfway through wondering what his eulogy would sound like, when the boy plants a heavy box on the bed. It's baby pink, toys and paddles and canes poking out from the top. He's already scrambled back onto the bed next to it, fingers playing over the items in the box as he gives a thoughtful little hum. Slim thighs are parted and Otabek wants nothing more than to disappear under the hem of that infuriating skirt and take this sweet boy apart with his tongue. He wants him to squeeze against his head with those strong legs until he feels like he can't breathe. He needs it.  
  
The boy is talking again.  
  
“I'm only gonna take off one more thing, you guys, so make it count,” he croons, wriggling again. The tiniest gasp leaves him. It only registers at this moment that he must have a toy inside of him already to keep him open. Otabek's mouth goes dry. _Icetigerbaby_ is still speaking, “Comment what you want to come off. Whoever tips the most gets their way, yeah?”  
  
Otabek knows what he wants already. He wants to see those beautiful thighs shaking as the boy comes, wants to see his pretty cock straining against his flat stomach, coming so hard that it makes a mess of his little crop top. It's one he remembers him opening during a stream, a gift from _kingjj._ They were both fond of lavishing him in pretty things, giving him everything on his wishlist and more. This shirt in particular was a rosy pastel shade, a white tiara emblazoned across the chest.  But Otabek's mind is made up. He sends through a generous amount of tokens, comments.  
  
**goldenbear:**   the skirt has to come off  
  
A mere second later, a larger tip comes in, followed by a comment.  
  
**kingjj:**   definitely the shirt. wanna see that cute little flush on your chest  
**kingjj:**   and those cute little nipple piercings  
  
Just to be spiteful, Otabek sends through another tip.  
  
Before _kingjj_ can outdo him, the boy's voice chirps over the speakers, light with laughter, “I've been edging myself _aaall_ day for this, y'know. I can't wait to play with you guys, so...”

The skirt is shimmied down his hips, tossed off screen as if it had offended him. _Icetigerbaby_ spreads his legs for his viewers, shows off his flushed cock as if it's a new toy. Slim fingers dance over the head teasingly, narrow hips rolling into it before the boy makes a little mewling sound. This seems to remind him of the toy in his ass, makes him turn and wriggle it for the camera with a little giggle. Nestled between his cheeks is a sparkling baby blue plug, one that Otabek recognises from previous streams. It's long, thick for a plug, and it makes the boy whimper so cutely. An arm reaches behind himself and fingers wrap around the base, pulling it out and pushing it back in slowly, letting everyone watch how it spreads his rim.  
  
When the boy finally gets impatient, he pouts over his shoulder at the camera. His cheeks are a bright, needy pink. The constant _pinging_ of tips being sent through is so easy to ignore when such a gorgeous thing is laid out on the fluffy covers.  
  
“My hole's so tingly now,” he whines, a bratty little tilt to his chin. Something tells Otabek that the little minx is scheming. He's proven right when the boy croons playfully,  “What about this? Whoever's tipped the most after the next...three minutes gets to be my daddy for tonight? Tell me what to do, when you'll let me come. I'll be a good little boy, honest.”  
  
Well shit, that's not an opportunity Otabek's willing to miss out on. Sure, he's had one private show in the past where he got to do just that, but it wasn't enough. And, to make matters worse, _kingjj_ had won two of them. He didn't want to be bested again by someone he didn't even know. And so he tipped an inordinate amount of tokens, so much that the boy gasped a syrupy, "thank you!!" and kept rolling his hips for the camera. Painted nails scratched along his pale skin, scraping pink little trails into it as he waited. _Kingjj_ , in contrast, was leaving little tips every few moments. The idiot.  
  
As the allotted time came to a close, the boy had stopped playing with the plug and instead glanced to the side to see the progress. Otabek hadn't even bothered to check, certain that he would win the rights to the angel sprawled out in front of the camera. His hole was visibly twitching around the plug.  
  
“Ah! Looks like we have our winner!” he eventually announces, beaming over at the camera, “ _Kingjj_ is my daddy again tonight, hopefully he treats me well.”  
  
What the fuck.  
  
That sly little bastard had lulled Otabek into thinking he had it in the bag, he had to. With a quick glance to the chat box, he was proven right. _Kingjj_ had given a large tip in the last few seconds, of course he had. And despite his irrational anger at the entire situation, Otabek was still hard. He supposed he'd have to watch the little kitten be dominated by someone else if he wanted to get off at all tonight. It seems he's at an impasse, between _kingjj_ and his stupid fucking boner.  
  
He's firing off commands already, ones that the boy obeys immediately with an obedient little nod.  
  
**kingjj:**   give that cute little ass a spank, baby boy. you know daddy chooses how you're treated  
  
A hand is drawn back and strikes hard against a pale cheek. The boy cries out, whines a soft, “yes, daddy, thank you, daddy."  
  
Otabek imagines it's him that the boy is crying out for, a hand sneaking into his boxers as he begins to stroke himself.  
  
**kingjj:**   now pull that plug out nice and slow  
**kingjj:**   i want you to get that big vibe I bought you, the sparkly one, and turn it on low  
**kingjj:** tease your greedy hole for me  
  
The boy nods, slowly withdraws the toy with a broken little moan. He parts his cheeks for the camera, lets his viewers see how open his puffy little rim is. Otabek's mouth waters. A hand fumbles in the toy box until he finds the vibrator he is to use, gives the head of it a teasing little suck before his lips pop off the end of it wetly. Offscreen, the tearing open of a lube package is heard, the soft squelch of it coating the toy.  
  
The boy is on his back when he finally does as he was told, long legs close to his chest in an impressive show of his flexibility as he holds it to his hole firmly. An indignant little squeak is made as he grows impatient again, the soft buzzing of the toy broken up by needy mewls and whimpers. He truly is a little kitten. He begs breathlessly when his hips start jolting, a mindless, "please, daddy, fuck me please," until _kingjj_ relents and allows him to finally push it in. The boy is a squirming, crying mess by the time he starts to fuck himself with the toy, making Otabek stifle a groan with his free hand as he starts to stroke faster.  Just looking at the way his delicious thighs shake, the gorgeous arch of his spine is enough of an indicator of how desperate the sweet boy has become. It doesn't take long for him to start begging again.  
  
“Gonna come,” he whines, “Please let me come, daddy? Please?”  
  
**kingjj:**   don't you dare, little princess  
**kingjj:**   prove you want it  
  
It takes a few moments for the boy to register what was even on the screen, blinking the tears from his eyes. He's still trembling, whimpers weakly when he can finally read the command. A little pout is directed at the screen.  
  
“Please, promise I'll be good, c'mooon,” the kitten's voice is but a tiny mew now, lips parted so pretty as he gets closer and closer. Otabek can see just how the muscle in his stomach jolts and contract, doesn't even notice when the boy finally gets permission to let himself go.  He comes with a keening sob, making a mess of the cute little shirt he wore as he shook against his bed.  
  
Otabek doesn't even hear what the boy is saying when he finally comes down, too preoccupied with pumping his own cock desperately until he finally releases with a low groan which tapers off into a disgusted little sound when he feels it seep through the tight fabric of his boxer briefs.

_Gross._

Onscreen, the boy is giggling and licking at his finger tips as he reads comments. With his clean hand, Otabek types one of his own before he leaves to clean himself off.  
  
**goldenbear:**   beautiful as always, kitten

  
By the time he's back in fresh clothes and any trace of come is gone, Otabek hears an insistent chiming from his laptop, muffled by the headphones still connected to it. With a frown, he opens up the chat box on his personal account. He has to blink a few times just to make sure he's seeing correctly, that this isn't some strange post-orgasm-haze induced hallucination.  
  
**icetigerbaby:**   you were awfully quiet when kingjj won, you know  
**icetigerbaby:**   i think you have some trouble sharing, daddy  
**icetigerbaby:**   you hated it didn't you  
**icetigerbaby:**   you wanted to be the one controlling me  
**icetigerbaby:**   you wanted to be the one I was screaming for  
  
**goldenbear:**   i don't see your point, kitten, isn't it your job for people to want you?  
  
**icetigerbaby:**   i dunno  
**icetigerbaby:**  i just know you're possessive  
**icetigerbaby:**   so I'm gonna give you an opportunity to make me yours  
**icetigerbaby:**   whether you take it or not is your choice  
**icetigerbaby:**   [attached address]

  
\--

  
There's another man waiting at the hotel door when he finally gets there. Taller than him, dark hair. Piercing blue eyes fix on Otabek, the man frowning at him. Who the _hell?_ He couldn't have invited someone else as well, someone else to claim him like he had said he wanted Otabek to. Neither of them say anything to each other, not wanting to acknowledge that it's probably the most likely situation. The other man is attractive, at least, all hard lines and long limbs. Damn it.  
  
The door opens before either of them can spare the other with another look, and swiftly Otabek feels his breath get pulled from his lungs.  
  
He's beautiful, more beautiful than Otabek could've ever imagined. Long blonde hair hangs to his waist, a thin leather collar around his neck and a silken robe covering glittering skin. His eyes are a bright green, so impossibly green, darting hungrily between Otabek and the other man. They boy is even taller than Otabek would've thought, taller by quite a generous amount. Possibly about a head, but Otabek was far too distracted to focus on that right now.  
  
He's fairly certain he knows what it feels like for his entire soul to depart his body.  
  
“You both came!” he exclaims. There's a flash of a silver ring poking out from behind his upper lip that almost seems to highlight how cat-like his grin really is, stretching glossy pink lips wide.

Both men look at each other with varying degrees of confusion.

 _Both?_  
  
Before either of them can voice their thoughts, the boy is speaking again.  
  
“ _Kingjj, goldenbear,_ ” he croons, leans against the door frame, “I think you two need to learn how to share."


End file.
